


Late Nights and Shitty Breakfasts

by my_fangirl_feels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, smut first fluff later, staying the night, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want, Hinata?" Kageyama yawned around the words, while attempting to scowl at the smaller man standing in front of him.</p><p>"Well, Kuroo is over to see Kenma and well, can I just stay the night with you please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Nights

_Knock, knock, knock_

Kageyama sighed and looked at the clock which flashed with a bright 2:13 a.m. He climbed out of bed, his joints cracking as he did so and walked over to his door. He opened it slowly and his eyes softened when he saw a familiar short red head standing in the hallway holding a pillow in his arms. 

"What do you want, Hinata?" Kageyama yawned around the words, while attempting to scowl at the smaller man standing in front of him.

"Well, Kuroo is over to see Kenma and well, can I just stay the night with you please?" Hinata said, giving a small smile to try and help the situation to which he received another scowl in return.

After a few moments Kageyama groaned and reluctantly opened the door just a tad to let the other boy in. Hinata walked in, Kageyama’s eyes following him as he moved deeper into the small dorm room.

“You have a room all to yourself?” Hinata asked as he looked around the room which was void of any personal items. 

“Sadly, no. My roommate is actually out tonight.” Hinata took a seat on the empty bed, presumably his roommates, and slipped his shoes off as he did so. “Which is kinda fortunate for me…” Kageyama mumbled under his breath. 

“What was that, Kageyama?” 

“N-nothing, I said nothing.” He stuttered and blushed as he sat across from Hinata on his bed.

“Nooo, I’m pretty sure you said something, Bakageyama.” Hinata said moving over to sit next to a flustered Kageyama. “C’mon, what did you say? I won’t tell anyone.” Hinata whispered into his ear and bumped his shoulder trying to get him to spill. 

Kageyama stayed quiet for a moment looking at his hands which were fiddling in his lap, trying to stop them from doing what they actually wanted to be doing: holding Hinata’s. 

It’d be really easy too, holding his hand. They’re sitting next to each other, hands basically touching already. All he would have to do was move his hand a few inches to the left… 

Kageyama suddenly felt a warm hand on top of his. He looked up at the boy sitting next to him who was still looking at their connected hands. Hinata sat there a few moments before he finally pulled his hand away without looking at Kageyama.

“I am so sorry! I can’t believe I just did that.” Hinata said getting up off of the small bed. “I’ll just, umm, leave.” Hinata began walking to the door when he felt a hand pulling him back. He spun to see a standing Kageyama who was staring pointedly at the floor.

“N-no, it’s okay,” Kageyama looked up, “Please just stay.” 

Hinata stood there confused for a moment before looking down at their still entwined hands. He felt a small squeeze and looked up at Kageyama’s face, who was now looking at his with an intensity that he knew all too well.

Hinata made the first move as he just had a few moments before, pulling Kageyama close so that he could get a better look at the other boy. 

“C-can I kiss you, Tobio?” 

Kageyama answered with a small nod, before the shorter boy kissed him. Hinata slipped his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth with ease, earning a moan to which Hinata gave a small smile. 

“Hinata, what are we doing right now?” Kageyama moaned around the kiss as he lead Hinata to his bed.

“Well,” Hinata said as he was pushed onto the small dorm bed, “I believe we are making out… Maybe more if I’m lucky?”

“I think you mean if _I’m_ lucky,” Kageyama pulled away from the kiss to look the shorter man in the face. “I’ve been wanting to do this for quite a while.”

Hinata looked shocked for a moment before replying, “How long?”

“What?” 

“I said: How long have you liked me?” Hinata asked again tucking a stray piece of hair behind the other boys’ ear. 

“Too long,” Kageyama said taking the Hinata’s face in his hands and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. “It was kind’ve like a miracle when you appeared at my door and when I just saw you standing there I just…” He kissed him again, “Wanted to do that.”

“Dammit Tobio, you are literally the cutest.” Hinata whispered. “It’s not fair.” He connected their lips yet again exploring the others mouth and making up for lost time. 

They disconnected just long enough for the both of them to take off their shirts and pants before they were back at it. Kageyama made his way down Hinata's torso in a trail of kisses, leaving small marks as he did. Kageyama reached his waistline again, only to be encouraged by Hinata's moans and the feeling of his hands in Tobio’s hair. 

He continued his line of kisses down Hinata’s body, being sure to give a little extra attention to the tent that was growing in his underwear. He gave a quick flick of his tongue over the growing wet spot, earning a shudder from Hinata. After hovering over that area for a few more moments Kageyama moved himself lower, placing himself between the smaller boy’s thighs. He began sucking and nipping, being sure to leave plenty of marks that he can kiss better tomorrow. 

“Fuck, Kageyama.” Hinata said, his voice hoarse and breaths coming fast. "That's gonna be hard to explain at practice."

Kageyama smirked at the comment and once he was satisfied with his work he brought his mouth back to Hinata’s and began rubbing their erections together. Hinata bucked his hips, happy to finally be getting some more attention in that area. They were both breathing heavily, a thin layer of sweat now covering their grinding bodies.

“Too. Many. Clothes.” Hinata panted, his eyes squeezed tight with pleasure.

“Agreed.” Kageyama said, giving a curt nod and stopped grinding so that they could both slide off their underwear, which got unceremoniously tossed onto the floor along with the other articles of clothing.

“We should have done this a long time ago,” whispered Hinata.

“Definitely.” 

Kageyama nuzzled his face into the others neck and sucked. He could feel Hinata’s pulse getting faster as he did so. The kisses became more desperate as if they were trying to grab something just out of reach.

“Fuck me, Kageyama.” the smaller boy said in a breathy whisper and that was all Kageyama needed. He reached into his nightstand grabbing a condom and small bottle of lube. Hinata let out a small chuckle.

“Wow prepared much, Bakageyama?”

“Well it came in handy tonight didn’t it?” Kageyama replied.

“Touché.”

Kageyama quickly slipped the condom on and turned his attention to the lube. He squeezed a generous amount on two of his fingers before rubbing them together to warm it up a bit. Once he was done he pushed the two fingers into Hinata's entrance, earning him a low moan and the pleasure of seeing Hinata’s contorted face which soon relaxed to a face of bliss.

“M-more Kageyama.” Hinata whimpered, his eyes half closed and cheeks red.

Kageyama inserted one more finger and not long after another followed suit. Hinata’s breaths were coming harder now and he let out a loud gasp when Kageyama finally inserted himself into the smaller man. 

Kageyama thrusted and rolled his hips into Hinata unable to stop himself. He watched as Hinata’s hands clenched and unclenched the sweaty bedsheets before he reached out to hold one of them. He bent down connecting their lips once again all without stopping the rocking of his hips. Hinata kissed back lazily, too focused on what was happening below to put much effort into the kiss.

“I’m g-gonna come, Kageyama.” Hinata whispered around the kiss.

“Hold on a sec. I’m close too.” Kageyama replied as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, now becoming more erratic. A few moments later they both let the pleasure overcome them and released what they should have a long time ago. 

Kageyama rolled off of Hinata and turned so that he could face the smaller man, who looked back at him with wide, curious eyes.

“That was… great.” Kageyama panted as he lazily put an arm around Hinata’s waist.

“Yeah, let’s do it again sometime,” Hinata chuckled as he scooted closer to Kageyama to snuggle into his chest. They laid there a few moments, Kageyama running his hands through Hinata’s unruly hair.

“You still wanna stay the night?” Kageyama whispered.

“Mmhhh even more now.” Hinata whispered back, voice muffled by the other boys chest.

“Good, because there was no way that I was gonna let you leave.” Kageyama smiled as he said these words, looking down at the smaller boy whose breathing had slowed and eyes were now closed. He placed a gentle kiss atop the boy’s head and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Shitty Breakfasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating this fic literally a year later? It's more likely than you think.  
> Hey y'all! I've missed you guys so much! I finally got the motivation to write/finish something that had been in my drafts for freaking ever. Enjoy!

The morning sun shone through the unclosed blinds letting Kageyama know it was about time to wake up. He felt the spot in bed next to him, which was now empty. 

He opened his eyes, squinting against the sun, attempting to get a better look at his surroundings. More specifically to look for Hinata. 

_Could he have left last night after we-_

His thoughts were cut off by a loud bang coming from the small dorm room kitchen, which consisted of a mini fridge, microwave, and a few cupboards (not that he was complaining). He was about to get out of bed to investigate the unknown noise when he saw a puff of orange hair peer from around the corner. 

“Don't worry I'm alright! Just don't get out of bed, okay?” Hinata said with a smile as he disappeared back behind the wall. 

“Okay?” Kageyama said, looking around and taking his dorm room in for the first time that morning. 

There were clothes thrown haphazardly around the room, including a pair of pants that was hanging precariously from the ceiling fan. Kageyama sighed knowing there was a lot of cleaning that needed to be done before, Tsukishima, his roommate, got back. 

Kageyama hadn't noticed Hinata coming from around the corner until he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down at the smaller boy’s hands and saw that he had an opened can of peaches and a package of uncooked ramen noodles. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

“I was going to cook you breakfast,” Hinata started, as he set the food on the nightstand. “But then I remembered that we’re college students and we don’t have real food so this is all that I could find and I-”

Hinata’s rant was cut off by Kageyama’s lips. It was a short kiss, but it got the point across.

“If having shitty breakfasts means I get to see your face every morning, I really don’t mind.” Kageyama whispered pulling away from Hinata, who was looking at him with wide eyes and a bright red face.

“When did you get so sappy? The Kageyama I know is a real asshole.” Hinata said as he put a peach in his mouth. Kageyama promptly pushed Hinata off of the small twin bed before chuckling at the smaller boy.

“How’s that for being an asshole?” Hinata sat up on his knees with his arms crossed atop the dark blue comforter, trying his best to make a pouty face, but failing miserably. Kageyama started to laugh at the boy, but before long his lips are attacked and his body is being pushed lower and lower on small bed.

Hinata climbs into the taller boy’s lap, straddling him. _His lips taste like peaches_ , Kageyama notes. It's not long before he pushes Kageyama down until he’s fully leaning back onto his pillow, Hinata’s hands on either side of his face. Kageyama’s tongue slides easily into Hinata’s mouth earning a wide smile from the smaller man. They kiss for a while longer until the growling of Kageyama’s stomach breaks the moment. Hinata giggles, his nose still brushing against Kageyama’s.

“I guess we should get some food into you huh, Bakageyama?” Hinata breathes.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Kageyama sighed. “But, for the record I’d rather continue this.” he said, giving Hinata one last peck on his lips before he reached around the boy for the tray of food he had brought in minutes earlier. Kageyama couldn’t help the smile that was creeping up on his face.

“Really? Uncooked ramen?” Kageyama chuckled.

“You woke up, so I didn’t have time to cook it,” Hinata pouted, before he looked up at a still laughing Kageyama, his eyes going wide. 

“What? Why are you looking at my like that, dumbass?” Kageyama questioned, his breathing finally calming from his short laughing fit, not seconds before.

“I just really like seeing your smile.” A look that Kageyama couldn’t quite place passed over Hinata’s face. “I don’t get to see it very often.” 

Kageyama frowned for a moment, before he moved his hand up to cup Hinata’s cheek. Hinata leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed.

“You’re the one that put it there, Sho.” Kageyama said, his thumb brushing back and forth against the other boys cheek.

He barely had time to process the feeling of lips against his and the body above him pressing him harder into the mattress than before.

“God. Who are you and what have you done with Tobio?” He said, before Kageyama fiercely pushed his lips to the smaller boys. 

“That’s a good question,” Kageyama said, giving Hinata one more quick kiss. “Do you have any classes today?”

“It’s Saturday, Bakageyama,” Hinata said, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Oh thank God!” Kageyama exclaimed as he flipped their positions, leaning his face over Hinata’s. “I say we have a lazy day.” He said, allowing himself to show off that smile that Shouyou apparently loved so much.

“I wouldn’t want to do anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to leave me comments/give constructive criticism! I am trying to get better at writing and honestly anything at this point is helpful!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://welcome-to-fandom-vale.tumblr.com/) and leave me prompts or just say hello ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://welcome-to-fandom-vale.tumblr.com/) and leave me prompts or just say hello ^.^


End file.
